The Violent Acts of Unhinged Minds
by Jaynii
Summary: Set in Season 2 Asylum. Oliver always thought Lana was the one, but when a new psychiatrist starts at Briarcliff, he might just change his mind. Rated M for obvious reasons.
1. The girl in the yellow dress

Chapter 1

The sound of a creaking door echoed through the hallways as she entered the old establishment. The gloomy unhinged shadow of the asylum cast upon her pale skin. At the young age of 32 she had been exposed to a deranged mind more times than she had ever expected. The ungodly atmosphere washed over her as she took her first steps in the madhouse.

"Excuse me, I'm look for Sister Jude, I was informed she runs this establishment." She asked a passing nun.

"Yes, I shall take you to her office. Right this way please." The young blonde nun smiled sweetly and ushered her towards the spiralling staircase. "Sister Jude calls this her stairway to heaven."

"How very poetic of her." She replied following the nun towards 'heaven'. So far she had seen no patients loitering and unsupervised, which she took as a good sign.

The nun knocked on the door and informed the occupants of the young woman's arrival. She entered the room, her sunshine yellow dress clashed with the dark dank surroundings.

"Sister Jude, it's pleasure to meet you." She said shaking Jude's hand.

"Yes, you must be the new doctor they sent to assess our patients."

"I am, Dr Evangeline Sparrow clinical psychiatrist. I trust you have looked over my papers."

"Glanced. These people need God not science miss."

"On the contrary sister, modern medicine is advancing by the day, if psychology and religion can work in harmony we may be able to improve these people's lives."

"Strange job for a woman." Jude said in an emotionless tone.

"Excuse me?"

"Well, women should be homemakers not curing the insane."

Evangeline held her tongue and smiled "Some women maybe, but not myself. Sister, I was informed of a specific patient they wanted me to assess, a young woman who holds the belief that she is-"

"Anne Frank, yes. We would appreciate your opinion and advice on treatment."

"Of course."

"You will be working alongside Dr Thredson. Sister Mary Eunice will show you to his office so you two can become, acquainted."

"Thank you Sister." Eva replied getting up to see herself out.

"I hope to see some progress within the month." Jude said as Eva closed the door to her office. She didn't bother to reply, not wanting to cause a fuss.

The blonde nun was waiting by the door who she now registered as Sister Mary Eunice.

"I'll show you to Dr Thredson's office." She smiled sweetly.

"Thank you." Eva replied following the nun down the corridor.

"A pretty dress you're wearing, interesting colour choice for a place like this." Mary Eunice said breaking the appropriate silence between them.

"Oh thank you, I did not expect this place to be so-"

"Dark, dreary, depressing?"

"Quite."

"The colour is good though. Brings a little bit of light to the place. It's cheerful."

Eva smiled, there was something strange about Mary Eunice, but she couldn't put her finger on it. She'd dealt with all manner of psychotics, but there was something about this sister than unnerved her.

"Here we are." She said stopping outside the door holding with name plate 'Dr O. Thredson.'

"Thank you sister. I look forward to working alongside you." Eva said politely. The nun smiled and walked off to continue her duties. Eva watched her leave before knocking on the door.

"Come in" A masculine voice said. Eva turned the handle and entered.

"Dr Thredson I presume?"

He looked up from the patient files he was reading. "Your presumption is correct. May I help you?"

He took in every inch of her from the first gaze. Her oval face was framed with glossy brunette hair neatly tamed into a side bun.

She brushed back a side fringe from her wide piercing blue eyes, lined black and accentuated with mascara. Her lips were slightly puckered and open, the colour of crushed rose petals. But it was her skin that caught Thredson's attention most. Pale and flawless, without a blemish in sight it looked untouched by human hands, like the delicate procaine of a china doll. He felt a longing to glide his scalpel along her delicate flesh begin to grow.

"Dr Evangeline Sparrow, I'll be working alongside for the next few weeks." He shook her hand when she held it out to him. It was warm and baby soft as if recently moisturized.

"It'll be a pleasure Dr Sparrow. I am aware that a desk will be set up in here for you to use and the office shall be shared."

"Thank you."

"Once you have settled yourself I would be happy to give you a tour of the facility."

"That's very kind of you Dr Thedson. I'll meet you here in a few minutes for the tour." She smiled.

He watched her walk out of the room. He leaned against his desk. Her dress was modestly short and the yellow highlighted her porcelain skin. '_God her skin.' _He thought. Oliver knew Lana was the one, but Sparrow would certainly make a very interesting edition to his collection.


	2. The Grand Tour

A.N: thank you for the lovely reviews. I'm really enjoying writing this fanfic and I hope you all are enjoying reading it too. I'll try and get the next chapter up ASAP.

Hope you enjoy, please review.

Chapter 2

Eva picked up her boxes from the enterance to the facility and began unpacking her items in her new office. It was certainly a change from her previous job. She had been a consultant psychiatrist at a female correction facility in the psychiatric unit. Eva had dealt mainly with schizophrenics, who had the delusions that they were commiting crimes because of a fictitious figure in their life that talked to them. Such as the woman who believe the Virgin Mary told her to steal from church every week. She felt that Briarcliff would certainly be a more challenging change of scenery, but welcomed it.

Eva neatly arranged her desk, lining up the pens by her note book in the middle of the desk, adding a potted plant and a photo frame though it didn't contain a photo. She looked across to see Thredson watching her. His eyes looked hypnotic as if in a trace following her every gesture. She looked back down continueing to unpack her items occasionally glancing up to see if he was still watching her. He was.

"Can I help you Dr Thredson?" She broke his trance, the expression of a deer in headlights shot across his face.

"Sorry. I was lost in my own world for a second there. Would you care to accompany me on a tour of the facility."

"Yes thank you." She replied with a quick smile. He gestured her to the door.

As they wondered through the eerie corridors of Briarcliff the physicians engaged in polite small talk.

"So how long have you been at Briarcliff?" She asked as he opened the door into the bakery.

"A few weeks now. I was assigned to the bloody face murder case."

"Wow." Eva exclaimed. "I would have killed to have been on that case. No pun intend of course."

Thredson laughed in response. "Of course. But, may I ask why bloody face?"

"Why not? One of the most prolific serial killers in the past decade who skins his victims and removes their heads. It's fascinating don't you think?"

"Yes very much so. But isn't it rather macabre for someone of your position?" He said as he walked her through the solitary confinement block.

"You mean because i am a woman."

He stopped and turned to look her in the eyes. "Yes."

She laughed "Men honestly." She began to walk on ahead.

"Do remember Miss Sparrow you are in an insanitarium now, where all manner of dark and twisted minds exist."

"It's Dr Sparrow and what gives you the impression I cannot take care of myself or have the achademic ability to treat these people?"

"When a pretty girl walks into a hellhole asylum like this in a bright yellow dress one can only be lead to believe... She is out of her depth."

"You underestimate me doctor Thredson."

He strode up to her coming so close she could smell the brandy and cigarettes on his breath.

"You're a fish out of water Sparrow, gasping for life, it won't end well, trust me." He whispered coldly in a threatening tone. He turned on his heel and headed for the door.

"We'll see Thredson. Thanks for tour by the way. " Eva replied with a false smile and a hint of sarcasm.


	3. The conflict of Anne

A.N: Hi everyone, thank you for the kind reviews and the great reception for this fanfic, i'm thrilled you love it as it is my favourite one to write at the moment. Since you all have waited a little while for this chapter i decided to make it slightly longer. It does follow the events of Season 2 episode 4 & 5 (I am Anne Frank part 1 & 2) However, i tried to include as little of the tv script as possible as from personal experience it does become quite dull especially if you love the show and know a lot of the lines. Anyway hope you enjoy this chapter, please excuse any spelling mistakes i may have missed.

* * *

Chapter 3

The two psychiatrists were in their office studying the case files of their recent patients. Thredson was reviewing his evidence for the Kit Walker trial, though he was revealing in his own personal agenda as he read. Eva on the other hand was reviewing the file for a woman who had been brought in the previous evening.

Patient name: Unknown

Age: Mid 30s otherwise unknown

Sex: Female

Ethnicity: White

Occupation: Unknown

Description for admittance: involuntary psychiatric hold after refusal to talk to police and stabbing two men with glass bottle

Unconsciously Eva began tapping her pen on the desk, twice on the top before turning it to tap twice on the other end. Each tap seemed to crawl up Thredon's vertebrae. He rolled his shoulders and cracked his neck in an attempt to shake the sensation and continue with his work. But he couldn't.

He slammed his hand against the desk harder than he anticipated feeling the echo of the impact long after.

Eva looked up from the file. "Something wrong Dr Thredson?"

"Will you stop that infernal tapping please." He requested coldly.

"Sorry I didn't realise it bothered you."

"Well it does."

She rolled her eyes in exasperation.

"Dr Thredson, may I be blunt with you?"

He raised his eyes to look at her from just above the frame of his glasses. "Go ahead."

"What is the quality that I possess that makes you act so condescending and have a clear distaste for me?"

He paused to think of an answer, it was clear he had been a little harsh on her. "I apologise for my actions Dr Sparrow, they were not intended to cause offence. One can presume a mere threat to power, you being the new psychiatrist here."

"Dr Thredson this is not playground politics where you can pull on my pigtails whenever you feel threatened. This is the real world and we need to be adults about this. I'm not after your job in the slightest. And be assured your manhood is fully intact."

"I'm glad to here." He said sarcastically.

Eva picked up her papers and began heading to the door. The sharp flinch of pain made her turn round. Thredson whilst reaching for a file had sliced his index finger on one of the edges of the paper. Flinching in pain he encased his finger in his hand to try and stem the blood flow.

"Aww get mommy to kiss it better."

Thredson stopped cold. His oak brown eyes rose to stare at her. It was as if the blood had drained from his face and he'd turned a whiter shade of pale.

"What did you say?" He asked in a monotone voice.

"I'm sorry that was uncalled for. Are you ok?" It was clear to her she had upset him, so she laced her voice with sympathy.

"I'm fine, I'll just get a band-aid for this." He smiled and exited the room.

Eva was curious, something about what she had said clearly struck a nerve with him yet he carried on as clear and calm as normal. _'Maybe there is something twisted lurking behind the clear cut fineries of his exterior.'_ She thought to herself.

As Eva opened the door a woman with red hair and of a similar age to her was stood at the door. She was dressed in one of the institute's custom blue dresses with a red cardigan over the top.

"I'm looking for Dr Thredson." She said softly.

"He's just gone out of the office for a moment but I'm sure if you wait inside he will be back in no time." She smiled allowing the woman to pass her and take a seat in front of his desk. Eva smiled to her and continued on her way to see the new patient.

* * *

When Eva entered the room the young woman was restrained to the chair, a safety precaution may be but she couldn't help but feel sorry for her.

"Hello, my name is Dr Eva Sparrow, you can call me Eva if you would like."

She looked up from the floor, her eyes hollow and empty. "Hello Eva, my name is Anne Frank." Her voice had a slight eastern European accent to it.

"Anne, I'm a psychiatrist here at Briarcliff though i have no affiliation to the institution. I'm here to help you." she said softly.

"What are you going to do about the Nazi doctor working here, he's a murderer!"

"I'm not here to discuss Dr Arden, you'll have to talk to Sister Jude regarding that i'm afraid." She paused careful constructing her next move. "Sister Jude tells me that you are the Anne Frank from Auschwitz."

"I am."

"May i ask, what makes you believe you are Anne? To most people's awareness Anne tragically died a few weeks before the camp was shut down."

"All of my people's deaths were a tragedy."

"Of course."

"I just know i am her. She is me I am her, what more proof do you want?"

"Do you have any physical evidence?"

"What are you implying? You want to see my number!"

"No, I'm sorry Anne. i didn't mean to upset you. Let's talk about something else."

"If you wish." she replied crossing her arms over her body defensively.

"What have you been doing since the end of the war?"

"I erm…"

"Where do you live?"

"Umm…"

She stared blankly back at her.

"Do you have a husband? Children? Pet dog perhaps? Tell me something about your life recently Anne."

"I…er…I...erm."

"It's ok take your time."

"I...I...I can't remember ok!" she shouted kicking the table in frustration.

"It's ok! Calm down," she said soothingly "It must just be the stress of being in here. Don't worry about it Anne. It's been nice talking to you. You can go back to the day room now." She smiled feeling she had gaged as much as she could of the woman's clouded situation.

"What are you going to do about the Nazi doctor!" She called as Eva headed for the door.

"I'm sorry Anne but that's above my authority. You'll need to take to Sister Jude about that."

* * *

The next morning Eva and Jude were engaging in a shouting match after Anne's husband had paid her a visit.

"Sister Jude! For one who is suppose to be enlightened how can you be so blind?"

"Excuse me?"

"This vulnerable woman needs our help! More prominently evident after the occurrences of last night." Eva was referring to how on the previous night Anne had shot Dr Arden in the leg with a gun she had stolen earlier that day.

"You just heard what her husband said, she isn't Anne Frank, she is merely a confused woman who needs to get back to her family."

"Sounds to me like post-partum psychosis." Dr Thredson said smoothly announcing his presence as he leaned casually against the office doorway.

"I already came to that conclusion Dr Thredson, but thank you for your contribution." she said sarcastically, feeling as if he was trying to undermine her again.

"And how long have you been standing there?" Jude asked.

"Long enough to make a pretty good diagnosis like Dr Sparrow here."

"The obsession, the manic behaviour, the disconnection from her baby, Jude it's evident this woman needs help!" Eva tried to reason with her.

"My wife isn't a psychotic!" The husband raised his voice. "Just a very emotional person. She needs to come home."

"I think that's dangerous." Thredson said.

"I agree." The two psychiatrists began echoing each other, uniting as one.

"Did you hear what he said? The man wants his wife at home."

"Excuse me Mr Brown but would you mind leaving us for a few moments."

"Fine."

The husband removed himself from the room and closed the door behind him.

"Sister Jude you cannot be serious?"

"I am."

"Anne, sorry Charlotte cannot go home with her husband, it would be seriously detrimental to her health."

"Home is the best place for her."

"And that's only because she wouldn't be a burden on your care anymore."

"Our care for the residents is of the highest standard Dr Sparrow."

"Bullshit! If you had it your way she would be pumped full of drugs and left to rot in a cell for the rest of her life!"

"Sister Jude, I agree with Dr Sparrow, Mrs Brown needs the proper psychological help to treat her condition so she can adjust properly to her home environment without the risk of relapse." Dr Thredson said smoothly.

"She is going home and that is the end of the discussion." Jude said firmly.

Eva stormed off slamming the door behind her.

* * *

When Eva reached the office she threw all the papers off her desk and hurled her first against the wall. She felt tears pierce her eyes from the pain, and the thought that she had on some level failed Charlotte.

She heard a light knock on the door, looking round she saw Dr Thredson.

"Are you ok?" he asked walking over to her.

"Yes, thank you. Look i'm sorry for my outburst."

"That's alright, it's good to see. It shows you care."

Eva smiled, feeling unusually comforted by his presence "Thank you for supporting me in there with Jude, it would take a ton of bricks to make that woman see sense."

Thredson laughed "That's ok, it's pleasant to work together for a change."

"I concur Dr Thredson."

"Please call me Oliver." He said holding out his hand to her.

"Ok then Oliver." She said taking his hand and shaking it. They felt the electricity pulse between their fingers from the skin on skin contact, Oliver felt the craving begin to grow inside him again. "Heres to a new partnership."

"Here here. You know Eva, I see myself in you, you're thoughtful, intelligent, you have something to offer the world." _And possibly something to offer me..._


	4. Love is love

A.N: Thank you all for all the favourites and follows. I have been on holiday the past week hence no updates. However, i have managed to plan out the next few chapters.

Hope you enjoy Chapter 4 please don't forget to review :-)

Chapter 4

"Martha, Martha stop." Eva said with a little force. The woman looked round, her forehead bloody from its continuous impact upon the wall.

"Hold still for me." Eva slipped a headband around her head. It was a simple piece of elastic with a square pad attached. Martha resumed banging her head against the wall but the fabric provided her with a little comfort so she wouldn't cause anymore damage. Eva could have sworn she saw the echo of a smile when she had placed it over her head. Though she knew it wouldn't cure her it would offer some relief.

"Everything ok?" The voice from behind made a tingle run across her skin. She turned round to see Thredson behind her.

"Fine thank you." She smiled and walked back to her bag she had placed on the table where they would sit in the common room.

He followed her. "That was a nice gesture."

"Excuse me?"

"The headband for Martha."

"Oh." She replied, Eva was still getting use to not being in conflict with him. "It's tragic really, ever since her breakdown she has banged her head against the wall everyday, and yet no one has helped her. They say she was young and beautiful when she first arrived and yet she's been swept under the carpet and ignored. Lord knows how much damage she has already done to herself poor thing. I just hope that bit of padding provides some relief, even if it is just short-term."

"You never cease to surprise me Eva." He said with a faint smile.

"I do my best with the little time i have. I just wish i could help her, help all of them. I know it's unrealistic but i just believe that… no matter what a person has done in their life, good or bad, they still deserve help and compassion."

Oliver was silent.

Eva laughed "Yes yes i know, I might as well be saying i want to live in a world with fairies and unicorns"

"No. I find your views… refreshing. They are a vast improvement upon the beliefs of this place."

"I concur Oliver." She replied picking up her papers and packing them in her leather bag. "I'll see you later." As she walked away she gently brushed his arm as a sign of her departure. Oliver cracked his knuckles. He was doing everything in his power to resist this woman. Everything felt so right about her, her views on treatment, her mommy reference, her skin, her smell and the list went on. He wanted her with every fibre of his unhinged being, but he knew that she would be his downfall. He had Lana and Oliver knew that he could keep her locked away and his secret would be theirs. But Eva would never understand, she's worked with the diseased mind but in order to cure it, she would never keep his secret. She would run to the cops the first chance she got. '_And I've had enough practice, I want the real thing. I don't need her I need Lana.' _ He thought to himself. He wanted to snap at Eva to stop her from tormenting him with her Siren ways. How he longed to end her with a quick flick of the wrist and a slice across her neck. The skin parting like the red sea. He almost groaned at the thought.

* * *

Eva was in her office writing up a report of her encounter with Charlotte aka Anne Frank, when there was a knock at the door.

"Come in."

She looked up to see the woman in the red cardigan from the other day.

"Can i help you?" She smiled sweetly.

"I'm a patient of Dr Thredson's is he around?"

"He should be back any minute now, you're more than welcome to have a seat." She gestured over to one of the chairs.

"Thank you." She took a seat at the side of the room.

Eva put her pen down. She was curious, she had assumed Kit Walker was Oliver's only patient.

"Sorry i never caught your name?"

"Lana."

"Nice to meet you Lana, I assume you know-"

"Yes you're the new psychiatrist Dr Sparrow, the one who helped the woman who thought she was Anne Frank."

"That's me." Eva smiled, though Lana appeared to be quite cut off. It was thankfully at that moment the small talk ended as Oliver opened the door.

"Miss Winters, can i help you?" he asked taking a seat behind his desk. Eva thought this to be an appropriate moment to continue with her work but keep an ear open.

"I want to discuss my treatment with you, after the other therapy failed."

Eva looked up inquisitively. "What therapy might that have been?"

"Aversion." Thredson replied.

"For what condition?"

"Homosexuality."

"Oh."

"Oh?" Lana asked.

"It's nothing."

"No please, share your opinion on my mental illness with us." Lana said sarcastically.

Eva paused and contemplated her next sentence. "I disagree with current belief actually. I don't believe that you are suffering from a mental illness. You are different in your sexual preferences yes, but unstable or a danger to society, no. Rather than condemn or persecute you it would be best to try and understand what makes a person have these differences. Treatments should only be used if the person wants to change."

They were silent, so Eva looked back down at her paper as if she was reading.

"That's a very bold thing to say. But brave. Thank you." Lana said with a soft smile. Eva returned the smile and continued with her report.

"Lana if you'll excuse us, I'll discuss your treatment with you at some other time." Oliver said getting up and showing Lana to the door.

He walked back to her desk and perched on it.

She looked up at him and raised an eyebrow.

"What?" he laughed. She liked hearing him laugh, the rare occurrence that it was. It made a pleasant change from the oh so serious appearance, and the depressing surrounding.

"You're on my desk." she said bluntly but she couldn't help smiling.

He smiled and shook his head, she had never seen this side to him before. "I didn't realise you carried those views on homosexuality."

"I do not go broadcasting it, you know what people are like."

"I do." he said taking off his glasses.

"At the end of the day. Love is love Oliver, who are we to deny it." And with that she walked out of the room. He watched her leave, his demons conflicting within him.


	5. Transorbital Lobotomy

A.N: Thank you for the kind reviews please keep them coming.

Second update in one day! Hope you enjoy :-)

Chapter 5

The doors opened and she was dragged through fighting and terrified, her screams echoed through the corridors. Men dressed as white as angels, one on each arm, forced her forward fighting her reluctance, though this was no holy order. She looked back at her husband fear carved into her face pleading with him for an ounce of mercy of which he could not give. They all looked on without the slightest hint of emotion, this was how everyone entered Briarcliff. For her it was her second time she would have to go through the fear, but this time she had no idea if she would ever get out again. Anne Frank had returned.

* * *

"She needs professional help, the care of a good doctor. Like the doctors who came in here and diagnosed her. They seemed to understand what she needed." The husband said to Sister Jude, as they negotiated Charlotte's fate.

"Dr Sparrow and Dr Thredson. You are welcome to consult with them if that is what you want." Jude said in an unsettling tone. She called Frank in and asked for Dr Thredson and Dr Sparrow to come to her office.

* * *

"Sister Jude, what the hell is going on?" Eva stormed into her open door office.

"Blasphemy is a sin Dr Sparrow." she replied in a monotone.

"Fine, what in the world is going on? I heard that Mrs Brown was back in Briarcliff, her husband requested my care and now she is with Dr Arden!"

"Who told you this?" Jude asked still calm and content.

"One of the patients and Frank. That's irrelevant. Why was i not notified of this sooner?"

"I requested Frank to find yourself and Dr Thredson as soon as Mr Brown requested you both. He must have found Dr Arden on his own. You will have to talk to him to further the matter."

"Fine!" Eva said turning on her heel and beginning to storm out of the room.

"Close the door on your way out please." Jude said sweetly.

Eva smiled though she had the urge to slap her and closed the door gently behind her. She made a quick dash down to Dr Arden's laboratory.

She knocked on the door of Dr Arden's laboratory. The door creaked heavily open.

"Can i help you with something Dr Sparrow?"

"I hear my patient Mrs Charlotte Brown is here and her husband wishes to see me."

"They just left and she is no longer a patient here."

"Why? What did you do?"

"I gave her a transorbital lobotomy."

"You did what?" She said in outrage.

"A transorbital lobotomy. I would have thought you would be familiar with the procedure." In his cool, calm and collective tone.

"I am, but how was that procedure appropriate? With therapy she would have been cured. You put her under unnecessary risk that could have caused her to become worse or even dead!"

"She is stable and her husband has taken her home. She seems to have improved vastly."

"Because you made her into a mindless robot!" She threw her arms around in frustration.

"Dr Sparrow you are becoming irrationally upset."

"Because you stole my patient!" she exhaled sharply. "In future you consult myself before laying your hands on one of my patients Dr Arden."

"Noted Dr Sparrow, though with Mrs Brown gone, your services are no longer needed." He replied and closed the door on her.

In a rage Eva stormed back upstairs she needed to talk to Oliver about this, she knew he would understand. She checked their office first but his desk was abnormally tidy, in fact there wasn't a single object on it. His lighter was gone, she had never seen it leave his desk. Eva tried the common room next, then solitary, the bakery, the chapel, the stairway to heaven and a few of the rows of cells.

After what felt like an hour of searching she took a rest at the bottom of the stairway to heaven. Frank walked over to her from the guard desk.

"Everything ok Dr Sparrow?"

"Frank, do you know where in the world Dr Thredson is?"

"Dr Thredson? He left this afternoon, said something about him not working here anymore."

"Oh. Thank you Frank." she replied as he smiled and returned to his post.

She made her way back up the stairs and muttered "Son of a bitch!"


	6. Little girl, don't lie to me

A.N: Hi guys, thank you so much for the great responses, the overwhelming decision seems to be Thresdon's thoughts whilst with Lana in the basement. I am also going to do a short chapter of the events of Briarcliff while he is away that will involve Eva. I shall also have a chapter consisting of a series of monologues for Thredson. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

Please review

* * *

Chapter 6

'_All things truly wicked start from innocence' _- _Ernest Hemingway. _Eva knew this too be true, she had seen it so many times before at her previous workplace. Young women who looked like the couldn't hurt a fly, crushed rose lipstick and hair lightly curled, anything would melt in their mouths. Though it always turned out they committed some of the worst crimes. Black windows, money laundering, theft, involved in drug smuggling, stalking. Everyone has a face, a persona they hide behind, you just need to dig deep to find the raw truth.

This was her thought process, carrying her clipboard as she walked down the stairway, Eva saw the little girl sat on one of the waiting chairs. Alone. '_This is no place for a sinless little girl.' _Was her first reaction, but she gently reminded herself of the quote and approached the child with her professionalism and caution.

"Hi Sweetie, are you ok?" Eva said, sugar-coating her voice and taking the seat beside her. She wore a dull orange coat, knee-high socks and her hair perfectly braided in pigtails that ended just above her waist. She was the epitome of innocence.

"Yes, my mother is upstairs." Her voice was cold, monotone and she spoke in disjointed sentences.

"What's your name?"

"Jenny."

"That's a very pretty name. My name is Eva, I'm a doctor here."

"They are going to lock me up."

"Why do you say that Jenny?"

"They think i killed the girl i played with. She's scared of me."

"Ok Jenny. How about i talk to your mother and we can get all of this sorted out ok?"

"Ok." Jenny replied continuing to read her fun times colouring book.

Eva smiled at the girl, though there was something unsettling about her.

"Mary, could you look after Jenny for me a moment please." She said to one of the nuns.

"Of course."

Eva made her way up to Sister Jude's office, and politely knocked on the door.

"Sister Jude, I'm sorry to disturb you but there is a little girl downstairs who said her mother was here."

A woman got up from the her seat and rushed towards Eva.

"Oh that's me, please you have to help my little girl, I think she is evil."

"Mame calm down and take a seat." The woman sat back down. "What makes you believe your daughter is evil?"

The woman went on to explain about the friend who was found with scissors in her back, the mysterious bearded man in a brown coat and the lock of hair she found in Jenny's pocket.

"Mrs Reynolds from what you have told me, Jenny is in need of some psychological help." Eva nodded.

"But as i explained before to you, we do not have a children's ward at this facility." Jude added.

"Indeed. May i recommend you take her to a former colleague of mine Dr Andrew Parker, a child psychologist, who I'm sure would be very willing to help. I can give you his practice address if you wish. I'm sorry we couldn't be of more use."

"Oh. Thank you that is most kind."

Eva wrote down the address for her on a slip of paper and showed her back to the staircase where Jenny was sat at the bottom.

* * *

An hour or so later, Eva made her way through to solitary to check on the patients. Although completely against the idea of solitary confinement, she felt it best that she gave the patients a little human contact so they didn't deteriorate even more.

"I told your mother we don't have a children's ward here." Eva heard Jude say as she passed her office. Pausing she took a few steps back and peered in. Jenny was stood in front of her.

"Jenny, what are you doing here?" Eva asked entering the room.

"Where is she?" Jude asked in reference to her mother.

"She's gone." Jenny replied coldly. "She kissed me on the cheek, and said, 'be good Jenny'."

"Sister, I'll try to get in contact Mrs Reynolds. I would keep Jenny in my company but I'm afraid i have to make a trip to solitary perhaps Sister Mary Eunice would take her?"

"For once Dr Sparrow we are thinking the same thing." Jude smiled, "Sister Mary Eunice! I need help here!"

* * *

It wasn't until a day later that Eva saw the newspaper reports. '_Little girl watches her family being butchered by murderer. A mother and her two children were found dead yesterday afternoon in Holman woods. The mother and her 3 children were enjoying a picnic when a tall, bearded man in a brown jacket slashed the throats of the son and one of the daughters. He then repeatedly stabbed the mother in the back. The remaining little girl tried watched him butcher her family as he threatened to kill her too if she moved. The brave surviving daughter named Jenny…" _


	7. A view from a basement

A.N: This chapter as most of you requested is Thredson's thoughts while he is in the basement with Lana. I've tried not to copy the script as much as possible, therefore I have written this chapter in the form of a monologue to show his thought process. Writing this chapter has been tedious, and i don't know if it is my best. It's written in conjunction with the events in the basement and follows each one. The monologue ends just as Lana hits Thredson with the picture frame. Hope you enjoy, please review.

Chapter 7

_She's dreaming. I can tell by the way her eyes are flickering, and she smiling. She's happy. That's what she should be. Happy. It's as if she has forgotten, so peaceful, like all the pain has gone from her world. She should be like that everyday. Waking up to the delicious smell wafting from the kitchen. That's how every child should wake up, with their mommy in the kitchen making pancakes or croque-monsieur or waffles. It's just heavenly. Takes away the gloom of a rainy day._

_Why do they always scream? Do they doubt my intelligence? Do they think i would be dumb enough not to have a sound proof basement? No one would hear them anyway. No one is going to come running. Screaming is pointless. It hurts my ears. It's no good for anyone. Wendy, Wendy, Wendy. They told me the process would be long. Years. But now she is mine. Why can't she accept that and forget about that cold bitch now scattered across 3 highways. Kit Walker will take my fall and Lana and I can live out the rest of our lives in peace. Mommy and I._

_Nutmeg really does make all the difference in the world but it isn't my only secret. Lana will learn them in time, she'll slowly adjust. Accept me for who I am, love me for who I am, unconditionally._

_Lana needs to know what happened to me, she will understand, not like the others. She'll love a monster like me._

_The system, where touch spoils the child, like a rose wilts with a drop of poison. The leather crop, oh how I remember it's painful embrace and sadistic caresses. The only affection I would receive. No kiss goodnight, no hug before I left for school, no pat on the back when I scored full marks on a spelling test. No love. No heart. No contact. How it spoils the child, the everlasting void that can never be filled, the longing of Harlow's monkeys, the corrupt philosophy that made me the man I am today. _

_She seems sincere, as if she understands. I think she does understand. She knows what it is like to be abandoned. Granted it is not the same, but it's something. Something that bonds us together. Maybe not by blood, but still a bond. I hope the fear she displays will go one day. But I was right about her. All my doubt of before, washed away. She is the one. Lana is the one. Lana is my mother. Compose yourself Thredson for christ sake._

_I now understand myself more thanks to my psychiatry. The broken attachment, leading me to long for skin on skin contact, the essence that made me kill those women, my desire to finally have the mother in my life I never had. Every baby needs their mommy, and I've found mine._

_Living, breathing, the same age, it's almost perfect. She will never truly be my mother though, I know this logically and rationally, but in the cosmic joke that is my life. I think she could be. _

_I remember meeting my mother on a slab for the first time. She was beautiful. Soft pale skin, with a peach like texture, the little hairs tickling my fingertips as I touched. The feel of her stitches in the V across her torso, how the skin was mended back together, as if she could mend me back together. My first revelation of what I had been missing for so long. She felt so good and every fibre of my being told me this was right. Skin to skin contact, a mothers touch. But she smelled of formaldehyde. I knew then I needed someone living, someone who would reciprocate. Who didn't smell of death and decay._

_Lana gave me her hand. Do I dare say she trusts me? Her touch, our first touch, so soft and delicate. She's listening to me, understanding me. She understands my needs._

_Why does she cry? She should be comforting me not the other way around. She should be happy. All of my work is behind me now, now that I have her._

_My mommy._

_Phony_

_Lying_

_Bastard_

_Stop! Stop! Stop calling me that! He's unbelievable, how dare he call me a liar! When he's spouting fantasies of little green men! Lana will understand, the sooner he is in the chair and out of lives the better. Then no one will be able to take her away because of my practice runs. She's sweating, and looks panicked. Like a deer in headlights. What has she been up to? She wouldn't have? No she wouldn't do that to me? All the signs point to it? But she is the one._

_I knew it. It was only a matter of time, God damn it! She was meant to be the one and yet she tries to flee the first chance she got. She was going to abandon you Oliver, just like your mother._

_Why is she pleading with me? They're all the same. They're all gonna leave you. Eva. No I need to end Lana, such a disappointment. If only she hadn't tried to run, I would never have hurt her if she didn't. I would have let her live. But now she will become another piece in my mask against the world. The one that keeps me safe. My true identity. _

_There's something calming about removing skin, once the screaming stops of course. Making the first delicate incision with my scalpel blade, running it firmly along the lines drawn in from my mind. Just me and this living organ. A work of art to be shaped and molded into what i want it to be. A nice lap possibly? The pale skin against the harsh red of the flesh is such a beautiful contrast. Just like Eva the day she arrived at Briarcliff. No! I need to focus on the job at hand. Dealing with Lana. _

_I know it doesn't have to be this way, but I had such high hopes for you. So ambitious so alive, from the moment i first laid eyes on her. She understood me, she didn't see me for the monster I am, she saw me as a precious baby, crying for my mommy, crying for a woman like her. She doesn't understand! Don't lie to me! I know I deserve love, unconditional love, it's just finding the woman who won't leave me. _

_Baby,_

_It's her._

_My mommy._

_She's here. I need to be close to her. I need to feel her skin on mine. I need my mommy._

_She's not the one Oliver, it may have felt good but it didn't feel right. She didn't enjoy it. she didn't want you. She would rather be dead than be with you. You could see it on her face the whole time. The longing to be away from you. You don't need her Oliver, get rid of her. Do it! Think of Eva, she showed promise, more than Lana ever did. How did you expect Lana to ever love you when she loves women? She's sick, more sick than you are. None of your cures worked. How foolish were you Oliver? Did you think she would stay with you and be your mommy? No she tried to leave, and she will never stop trying. But Eva wouldn't. She would understand you, she's a psychiatrist like you. She has dealt with people in worse mental condition than you, shown them compassion, generosity, love. That's what a mother does Oliver, that's who a mother is, a mother is Eva._

_I'll talk to her, explain the situation make it as painless as possible. Strangling would be preferable, less mess than cutting her throat, but I will give her the option anyway. She may not be the one, but there is no need to make her suffer. What happened was wrong, and I need to correct my mistake. It was my fault. We've reached an impasse. _

_She always looks so frightened? She never understood I wouldn't hurt her. What am I saying? I could just put her out, then it wouldn't matter, she wouldn't feel a thing. She'll go willingly, poetically in my arms._

_Stop fighting,_

_Stop fighting,_

_Stop!_

_Fighting!_

_She'll be reunited with Wendy, then I will be free, free to continue my work. The sooner I get rid of Lana the sooner I can have Eva._


	8. A tale of insanity

A.N: Thank you for the great response to the previous chapter! It took me 8 hours to write and I was quite unsure of its quality. To clarify, I made his thoughts scattered as it follows the scenes from EP 6 and 7. If you look closely at his facial expressions you can see all of his thoughts surround Lana, which is why i echo Eva's presence but didn't do overall focus. The next chapter should explain where we are up to in the story, but to answer your question, no Lana is not dead she escaped Thredson like in the show. Hope you enjoy this chapter please review

Chapter 8

"Sister Mary Eunice!" Eva called as she quick walked down the corridor after her. She looked round and smiled at the young psychiatrist.

"Yes Dr Sparrow?" Her voice was overly sweet, as if so sweet it became sickly.

"I heard Lana Winters was brought in last night?" Despite only meeting her a few times, Eva had liked Lana, she knew she didn't deserve to be in here and with Oliver gone she knew Lana would be on her own.

"Yes, I'm just on my way to see her now." Eva followed Mar Eunice down the sinister grey corridors.

"Sister, may I ask the reasons behind Sister Jude leaving us?"

"When the monsignor visited, he recommended her for a home for wayward girls in Pittsburgh. He then put me in charge."

"What a great opportunity for the both of you." Eva smiled as she turned the corner into the women's wing.

"Dr Sparrow as head of this institution I would like to offer you a full-time position here at Briarcliff." Sister Mary Eunice said holding out her hand for Eva to shake.

Eva took her hand "Thank you so much Sister, it will be a pleasure working alongside you." and shook it firmly. '_Work is work, and at the end of the day, I could make a real difference in this place. It would have been nice to have had Oliver by my side I suppose, then we could have made an even greater difference.'_

As they walked past the cells they heard a commotion in the room at the end.

"Where is Sister Jude? I need to speak to Sister Jude!" They could hear Lana calling from her room. She was fighting with the nurse who was administering the daily medication.

"It's alright! I'll see to her." Mary Eunice said with great authority. Eva noticed something had changed within her. She wasn't the timid woman who would shy around Sister Jude. She was strong, in command, but Eva sensed something peculiar.

"Where is Sister Jude I need to speak to Sister Jude!" Lana said frantically.

"It's ok Lana calm down." Eva said reassuringly.

"Sister Jude is no longer with us. I'm in charge now."

"You?"

"That's right."

"No you simply must take-"

"No, you don't understand… Dr Thredson-"

"Dr Thredson isn't here either."

Eva let the two engage in conversation but her ears pricked up when she heard his name. "What about him Lana?"

"He's a murderer."

"What?" They said in unison.

"He killed Wendy."

"Wendy?" Eva asked.

"My Wendy. And all the others. It was him, it was Thredson, right from the start, it was him! You have to send for the police. You have to STOP him!"

"Calm down. Get back in bed please or I will be forced to restrain you." Sister Mary Eunice said forcefully.

"No, no no no no. I can't be chained down again. You don't know what happened." Lana was timid and obeyed. It was obvious something serious had happened to her.

"What happened Lana? Tell us."

"I know you have been in a very serious automobile accident, and you're confused-"

"i'm not confused!" Lana began to sob. "I'm telling you Kit Walker is innocent. Oliver Thredson is Bloody Face. He admitted everything to he does to them."

Eva froze. Everything screamed in her head that Lana was wrong. '_He couldn't be. There is no way he could be. He looks too innocent, he's… he's my…. my colleague, he's a psychiatrist. No. No. I don't believe it. She has no evidence. The woman is delusional!'_

"I believe you." Eva stared in shock at what the Sister had just said. '_How could she believe her? This is pure insanity!'_

"You do?" Lana asked

"You do?" Eva echoed.

"Yes."

Eva just stood in shock, unable for once to say a word. Lana began to cry and smile and the Sister smiled back at her.

"Please Sister, he cannot know that I am here." She was beginning to beg.

"No, no one knows. No one knows that you are here. Now please just take these." Mary Eunice picked up the pills and a glass of water for her.

"You have to go to the police. All of the evidence is in his basement."

She nodded "I understand. I do."

Lana took the pills. "That's where he kills them. That's where he violated me."

"Well… you're safe now." She smiled.

Sister Mary Eunice headed for the door and Eva followed her out.

"Sister, you surely cannot-"

"How is she?" Frank asked, interrupting Eva.

"She's still very confused I'm afraid. She claims that Dr Thredson attacked claims well… she insists that Kit Walker is innocent." The Sister explained.

"Well state police got a different opinion. Kit Walker escaped custody. He's a fugitive. Order on him is shoot on sight."

"My Gracious."

"Sister a word please." Eva said interrupting them both.

"I'll discuss this with you later Frank." She said dismissively.

They watched him walk away and Eva made sure they were out of earshot.

"Sister you surely don't believe what Miss Winters said?"

"I don't believe what she said. But it is evident she needs help. I want you to talk to her. Make light of the situation." She said and headed off out of the corridor.

"Sister wait, what about Oliver?"

"You mean Dr Thredson?"

"Yes. Should we inform him of the situation? She was his patient."

"You were quite friendly with him, weren't you?"

"A mutual professional friendship is all."

Sister Mary Eunice winked at her "Yes I'll bet. You focus on Lana, I will deal with Dr Thredson."

Eva watched her walk away, confused at her wink. She knew there was nothing between her and Oliver. Just a professional friendship. She wouldn't deny he was good-looking and she would not decline if the opportunity arose. But her first priority is to find out about what happened to Lana, and to see if Oliver is the man she thought he was, or hiding a bloody secret.

A.N: I know not much happens in this chapter but i needed to break it up otherwise it would have been way too long. Anyway hope you enjoyed. Please review


	9. A room with no view

Chapter 9

It was almost Christmas, though it did not bring it's usual merriment. Eva had been unable to sleep that night, she couldn't keep her mind from revolving around the possibility of Oliver being bloody face. On every rational level she knew it not to be true, but there was a whisper of doubt within her. She couldn't place why though. She looked down at the Christmas dress before her, burgundy red. Quite fitting for this time of year. 'I need to find out what happened to Lana. Hopefully that will shed some light on this warped situation.'

She arrived at Briarcliff just before 9am. She had missed the patient's breakfast and she knew they would be in their rooms before going off to the day room. Making her way up to the women's block she greeted the nuns as she passed.

She knocked on the door of the cell before entering.

"Lana, it's Dr Sparrow. May I come in?" She heard a faint yes in response and went in. She pulled up a wooden chair to her bedside.

"If you are ok with it, I would like to ask you some questions about what happened to you while you were out of Briarcliff?"

"Yes, that would be ok." She replied rather timidly.

"Lana, you said you were with Dr Thredson, could you elaborate more on what happened for me please."

"He… he came to me a few days ago and told me he would get me out of here. So that night he snuck me past Frank and took me to his house. When I went inside there was…." She stopped mid flow as if remembering the horror.

"It's ok, carry on." Eva coaxed softly.

"There was a bowl on the coffee table, it looked to be made from a human skull and the lampshade had a nipple. He locked me in his basement and chained me to a bed. He killed my Wendy and disposed of her body."

She paused and then looked Eva dead in the eyes. "Then he raped me. Repeatedly. He told me we had reached an impass, said it was the kindest thing to kill me, he was gonna put me out. But I managed to escape, I choked him with the chain that held me. Then I was in the crash and I woke up here."

"Ok. Thank you for sharing with me Lana."

"You'll talk to the police won't you? Tell them about Thredson, that Kit Walker is innocent!"

"I'll try Lana. But I cannot make any promises."

Eva left the room feeling sick to her stomach. There was a war raging inside her.

"These are just the ramblings of a mental patient. Accusing Oliver of being Bloody Face, how bizarre! It almost makes me laugh. Then why can't I shake the feeling that it might be true. Oliver is a good man and a great doctor, but there is something about him, something I cannot quite put my finger on. Something in his eyes, that twists."

Eva pushed the thought to the back of her head and carried on with her day.

Dr Sparrow had spent very little time in her office since Thredson's departure. With the increased work load she had spent most of her days in the company of the patients. That evening, while the patients were around the Christmas tree, Eva went to the office to sort out her holiday paperwork. There was a small closet to the side of the office in which she had stored her patient files. She sat down on the floor and began to sort through. It was 8pm, she hadn't heard the office door softly creek open and the sound of the telephone being dialled.

She looked up from her file when she heard the door close and Thredson's voice say, "Hope you're not planning on making a toll call."

She heard the telephone cord be ripped from the wall. "How did you find me?" Lana asked fearfully.

"We you were in a car accident Lana, the details were in all the papers. 'Escaped mental patient returned to ward.'"

"You'll never get away with it, not as long as I have a voice"

'He'll deny it he has to. Oliver deny it, I know you didn't do it!' She thought frantically.

"Is that what you were doing on the phone? You were going to call the police? You know what I've been doing since you left me? I've been mourning. You made me kill bloody face."

'What? No!'

"I've been through every inch of my house with a toothbrush clearing up- no... Bone, no... Skin, no... Drop of blood escaped my scrutiny, and the furnace has been burning red hot believe me."

"You haven't made me dissapear. I'm a witness."

'She was telling the truth, Lana was telling the truth all along.'

"To the courts? An unreliable one at best. In fact, I was just gonna let you talk, with no hard evidence, who do you think they'll believe, the doctor or the patient? But then I thought about how you betrayed me. I opened my heart to you, I told you my story, and you used it to confuse me. You made me give you my intamacy, and that is a wrong that I need to make right. I should never have chose you Lana, you blinded me from my real one, and with you gone, Eva will fall right into place."

'What!' Eva threw her hand over her mouth to stop from crying out.

"You're insane. Everyone is gonna be able to see that. Especially her."

"I've lost so much recently, I feel like I've been set adrift in the open sea... But now... That you're here so close to me again, and with Eva unknowingly downstairs, well I feel like I have been found."

She heard Lana gasping and the force of her body being thrown around like a rag doll. Her shouts were muffled and Thredson sushed her. Eva didn't know what to do, he could kill Lana easily but he could kill her as well. She couldn't call for help, it isn't a rare sound to be heard especially in an asylum. Eva just froze.

"Do you believe in fate Lana? Hmmm? You've help draw Eva and I together like a magnet, and I must admit I didn't fully understand your purpose till now. But now like the Phoenix, who had to turn to ashes. Bloody Face had to burn so he could be born again. And your skin... Will make the start of a whole new bloody face for Eva and I to enjoy."

Her blood ran cold, and she felt faint by every word he said. She heard Lana's wailing and cries for help. She wanted to stop this, get her away from him, but she couldn't do anything she couldn't move. A large crash made her jump and she felt the vibrations of a weight hitting the floor.

There was silence for a few moments.

"We have to kill him." She heard Lana say.

"Wait wait wait stop! Stop it! Wait a minute." It was Kit, he was with her. He must have hit Thredson. That must have been thud on the floor.

"You have to let me do this." She begged.

"We need him. He's the only thing standing between me and the electric chair."

Eva listened to them talk about the manhunt and why they hadn't turned Kit in yet. Even she didn't know he was back at Briarcliff.

"What are we going to do with him?" Kit asked.

"Get me some rope. We can tie him up and put him somewhere."

"The supply closet down the hall. No one goes there, we can leave him there til we get to speak to the cops." Kit said.

Eva heard grunting, she peeked a look through the crack in the door to see Thredson's unconscious body being dragged out the door.


End file.
